


Office Politics

by ReverseMousetrap



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, gayperion, misuse of company property, they're just playing around, what are timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseMousetrap/pseuds/ReverseMousetrap
Summary: During a tour of the new Atlas boardroom, Rhys reveals his ulterior motive.





	Office Politics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [something I wrote](https://reversemousetrap.tumblr.com/post/178375508824/mini-fic-hub-of-hedonism) for tumblr! 
> 
> It's smut. Literally, that's it. It might become a series. Enjoy!

“…and once we fix the antenna, we’ll have a video link to Elpis. It’ll be like we’re in the same room.” Rhys turned to him and grinned.

“It’s really great, bro,” Vaughn said absently. He’d never shared Rhys’ enthusiasm for corporate interior design, and having stumbled across the invoices for some of the fittings he wasn’t too sure he ever would.

“What do you think of the table?”

He had to admit it made for an imposing centrepiece, lovingly varnished with the New Atlas logo precision-machined into the surface. Vaughn ran his fingers along the edge and nodded.

“It’s lower than the ones at Hyperion,” he said. “Maybe I won’t feel like a dumbass sitting at this one.”

“Yeah, I was kinda thinking of you when I ordered it,” replied Rhys, coming up behind him to wrap both arms around his waist. “And I was hoping you’d test it out with me.”

“But…the chairs haven’t arrived yet.”

There was a moment’s silence before Rhys giggled, nuzzling his ear.

Vaughn pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “You had a table custom-built at fucking height?”

“You know, as a power move. This is my boardroom, where I have sex with my hot bandit boyfriend.” The last three words were punctuated with light kisses down the side of his neck, a sure sign that Rhys wasn’t going to play fair.

“You’re impossible,” said Vaughn, but at the same time he was placing both hands over Rhys’ and guiding them downwards, a smirk on his face. He couldn’t deny the appeal of the idea – hotshot CEO gets bent over a conference table by a muscle-bound bandit lord, like some kind of ECHOnet porno – and he could already see it getting him through the kind of meetings he’d spent his career avoiding.

Rhys was already grinding into his back, needing no further encouragement. In all the time they’d known each other he’d never expected anything like it, always somehow thinking of his best friend as the coy, blushing type. Instead he’d found him to be ready for anything, anywhere, any time. Vaughn turned around to pull him into an enthusiastic kiss, pressing their bodies tightly together.

“This is a nice surprise, but…” he mumbled between breaths, “I didn’t, ah, bring anything.”

“Don’t worry,” Rhys answered in a low voice. “I’ll take care of it.” He placed both hands on Vaughn’s chest and started to kiss his way along his jaw, down his throat, bending at the knees to get lower.

“Wait.” Vaughn caught him under the arm, breathing heavily.

“Hmm?” Rhys looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, testing his resolve as always.

He offered his best attempt at a villainous smirk. “Take off your clothes.”

Rhys’ whole face lit up, hands moving to his shirt buttons as he pulled away slowly. The first exposed the delicate lines of his collarbones, and the second was enough for a glimpse of blue ink – and Vaughn was already riveted by the sight. Rhys was beautiful. There was no other word for him. As he watched the shirt and vest slip from his shoulders, Vaughn had to hold himself back from just taking the other man in his arms and thanking him for existing.

What had started as a leisurely striptease was becoming less elegant as Rhys kicked off his boots, fumbling impatiently with his belt. Vaughn folded his arms and watched with amusement as well as arousal as he tried to peel off his form-fitting suit pants. God, he loved him.

Finally he was down to his underwear, a skimpy pair of black briefs with gold stitching that he’d bought to match his new business cards. At first Vaughn had rolled his eyes, but seeing them in action he had to admit that they outlined his assets _very_ nicely.

“Like what you see?” said Rhys, fluttering his eyelashes.

He grinned. “Get back over here.”

Rhys jumped into his arms for a fleeting kiss before sinking to his knees, nuzzling Vaughn’s erection through his clothes. Vaughn made an approving murmur as the other man hooked his fingers around the waistband of his loose pants and eagerly dragged them downwards; Rhys closed his eyes, an expression of pure bliss on his face as he took the head of Vaughn’s cock into his warm, waiting mouth. He wrapped both hands around his thighs to hold him close, and went to work.

Vaughn liked giving head as much as anyone, but Rhys took it to a whole other level, almost worshipful in the way he slid his tongue along the length, licking and teasing like it was the centre of his universe. In these moments he was totally unselfconscious, lips red and swollen with the sincere effort as he made sure to cover every last inch.

“You have no idea how good you look like this,” Vaughn growled. Rhys met his eyes with a devious look that said he knew damn well.

He couldn’t blame him after that time in front of the mirror.

It was only with reluctance that he threaded his fingers through Rhys’ hair and pulled him away, mesmerised by the silver thread of spit that glistened between them. The other man made a disappointed sound at the loss of contact.

“Easy, bro. Keep that up and this would’ve been over way too soon,” said Vaughn with a chuckle, letting go to stroke Rhys’ cheek with his thumb. “You sure you’re okay to do this?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, getting unsteadily to his feet. “I can take it. C’mon.”

Rhys tugged his underwear off and kicked them away, giving Vaughn a momentary view of his desperately leaking cock before he turned and threw himself face-down across the table with his legs spread. Vaughn smirked, in no hurry as he came to stand behind him, grabbing two handfuls of his skinny ass hard enough to make him yelp.

“Little impatient, aren’t you?”

“Been thinking about this for _weeks_ ,” he groaned, trying to press back against Vaughn. “So, you know. Take me, or whatever.”

Vaughn brought his hand down on one cheek in a light, playful slap that set them both laughing.

“That’s ‘or whatever, _sir_ ,’” he said.

“Hell no,” snorted Rhys. “I’m the boss!”

“Okay then, _boss_ ,” he answered easily as he teased the slick head of his cock over Rhys’ entrance. “Ready?”

“Please,” was all Rhys could say before Vaughn placed a hand on his hip and started to push into him.

He gasped, his whole body tensing up for a moment before he let out a long breath, trying to relax against the desk. Vaughn traced his fingers up and down Rhys’ lower back, murmuring quiet encouragements. Finally Rhys looked back with a smile and nodded for him to continue.

He kept his pace slow and gentle as he eased himself deeper into that wonderful heat, always listening for any sign that it was too much. At the same time, he slipped a hand underneath Rhys to stroke his cock, distracting him, helping him to take it when Vaughn finally indulged his demands for _more, harder, faster_.

His whole world was narrowing down to the raw friction between them – but he could still hear the edge of pain in Rhys’ moans as his metal fingers clamped around the edge of the table like a vice.

“Rhys?” he called in a husky voice, slowing for half a second. “Are you –”

“Don’t _fucking_ stop,” Rhys choked out. Vaughn watched him place both hands palm-up on the small of his back. “Try – try holding my arms…”

The thought sent a dirty little jolt right to Vaughn’s dick, and he grabbed both wrists roughly with his free hand, forcing a cry from Rhys’ mouth as he fucked into him deeper than before. He knew the cybernetic arm could break his grip in a heartbeat, but Rhys put on his most helpless act, whimpering against the desk with each thrust.

Vaughn had every inch of his body memorised, knew how to set his nerves on fire – and the increasingly incoherent sounds in response told him just how well he was living up to the fantasy. Rhys’ shameless moaning was almost as much of a thrill as the hot, tight feel of him, making it difficult to hold back.

Thinking about compound interest would only work for so long.

He gripped Rhys’ cock harder, feeling his thighs shake. That meant he was on the edge; Vaughn grinned. “You like that, huh?” he taunted in the meanest voice he could forgive himself for.

“Yeah,” Rhys whined, his eyes unfocussed and his face flushed. “So good…”

Vaughn leaned forward to apply more pressure on his arms. “You’re gonna say my name when you come. You’re gonna _thank_ me.” The flutter in his stomach surprised him, the embarrassment less than he’d feared.

“What? I – ahh!”

Rhys’ reply was cut short as the next thrust slid across the most sensitive place inside him.

“Can you do that, _boss?_ ”

“Y…yes,” he answered weakly, sounding a little awed.

There was no hesitation now as Vaughn gave everything he had, pounding into him so savagely he wondered if Rhys might break – but he took it with pride, writhing and panting in Vaughn’s grip even as bruises started to bloom around his left wrist, voice rising almost to a scream –

“Oh God, fuck – _Vaughn!”_  he wailed.

And then Rhys was coming, only the table holding him up as the heat spilled over Vaughn’s hand to the floor below. Scattered words of gratitude fell from his mouth as he shook with the force of his orgasm, but Vaughn barely heard them – he devoted himself to the last few rough thrusts before he buried his cock to the hilt, almost collapsing on Rhys’ back as his own release hit him.

He felt it in every cell, all the tension in his body evaporating until his body was left with just a blissful glow; he stayed there breathing deeply, still dizzy as the fog cleared, until giddy laughter from below brought him back to his senses.

“You can let go now,” said Rhys with a giggle, flexing both arms.

“Right,” Vaughn mumbled with a smile, loosening his grip and pulling out gently a few seconds later. For once his first thought wasn’t about cleaning up; he just took the opportunity to admire his boyfriend and everything he’d achieved. This room was the culmination of old ambitions and new dreams, and Vaughn hoped his performance had been worthy of it.

“Was that…you know, what you hoped for?” he asked, idly caressing Rhys’ waist.

“You were amazing,” Rhys answered. “Like, more than usual.”

Eventually Vaughn helped him to his feet, and he groaned as he tried to steady himself.

“Oh, boy. I’m gonna be feeling that one for days.”

“Good,” said Vaughn, unable to stop himself from smirking. “It’ll keep you humble.”

Rhys pouted, crossing his arms. “This isn’t going to be a regular thing, you know. You pretending to be all badass.”

He waved a dismissive hand and winked. “If you say so, boss.”

“Ugh! You little –”

Vaughn interrupted his protest with a kiss, feeling him melt into it a moment later, and he filed away the possibilities for later.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a lot of inspiration to [@Sinesthero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero), who writes the good Dom!Vaughn stuff ;)


End file.
